Computer systems generally require the installation of software including an operating system to perform computing tasks. Software is generally licensed to be installed by a manufacturer or vendor (OEM, original equipment manufacturer) of a computer, or by an end-user. When an end-user installs and configures the software, it may be difficult for technical support to know the logical state of a software installation. Furthermore, there are cases when, e.g., an OEM licensing model is not available, thus making it very difficult to direct the end-user to “restore to factory settings.”